The Id
by MissDeep
Summary: He was studying my body language I felt like a bug being picked apart, like a helpless butterfly that was going to have her wings torn, pinned and put in a display box to be catalog with just his eyes. Starts at High School progess to movies. J.Crane/OC
1. Chapter 1

**The Id**

Defination:

The id is the only component of personality that is present from birth. This aspect of personality is entirely unconscious and includes of the instinctive and primitive behaviors. According to Freud, the id is the source of all psychic energy, making it the primary component of personality. The id is driven by the pleasure principle, which strives for immediate gratification of all desires, wants, and needs. If these needs are not satisfied immediately, the result is a state anxiety or tension( )

Authors note:

Hello everyone welcome to my first batman fiction I hope I do it some justice. The pairing is **Scarecrow/ OC** just in case anyone is curious if you don't like just go away I bolded it because most just skip the authors notes anyway. I am going to mess with the timeline a bit and also it's probably a little AU because everyone knows Jonathans back story if you don't go Google it. I like to update every two weeks that would give me time to look over the chapters I write also I'm currently beta-less so forgive me if I have any miss spellings or messed up sentence structure.

Thoughts- regular speech

_Thoughts- _inner thoughts

**Chapter 1: Thank God its Friday**

Friday January 13, 1990

My fingers glided over the combinations dial to my locker absent mindedly as I watched the scene unfold before my eyes I had only been here a week I tried to keep my head down not wanting to attract attention to my person. I was a just finishing up my freshmen year in a small town (where everyone knew each other for years and there was only one church and small Grocery store) towards the lower Texas state when under stressful circumstances I now live in the rural outskirts of Gotham city.

I had a strange accent that people pointed out minutes after introducing myself in my home room class and began to make cowboy jokes( someone randomly sang the Texas Anthem) I wore boots complete with blue jeans a huge belt buckle and button up shirt needless to say I got enough attention to last me a life time.

With only five months of school left to end this terrible school year I didn't want to draw any attention to myself. My black hair created a curtain that put a screen between me and my classmates of Gotham Heights allowing me a chance to observe without seeming like I was focusing too closely and be drawn into the chaos.

On the floor lay prone figure his thin long frame curling into a ball protecting his vulnerable points such as his face and middle. Sheets of paper rained down as someone grabbed a nearby trash can while another tormenter quickly snatched the backpack laying innocent near the boy, I caught glances of him from in-between legs; emptied it out all across the floor mixing it with discarded paper from the trashcan. The one minute bell signaled in the speakers and as quickly as the chaos in halls filled with teenagers, her peers quickly emptied it felt like forever when the tardy bell rang.

The silence stretched until the lone figure in the hall began to uncurl slowly his long thin limbs coming undone he straightened and made a quick assessment of his surroundings. His eyes squinted looking around him, patting the scattered papers and books that lay carelessly tossed.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he quickly started combing through the garbage and gathered his personal items still on his hands and knees. I watched the boy began to put his collection of books back into his bag when not a foot away from me as I noticed lay a pair of glasses( probably kicked) under a nearby locker. I debated with myself as I scooped up the eye ware from its hiding place made my way down the hall the small doubt in my stomach about what I was doing.

I made assessment of him as I drew closer his had brown dress shoes that looked like that they had seen better days but were kept polished, khaki pants that seemed far too large for his thin frame, slightly faded green sweater covered him that looked like it was knitted out of cheap wool that looked terribly itchy. I coughed little from behind him so I didn't startle him his posture became tense as he slowly turned his face in my direction his body language reminding me of a skittish deer about to bolt from the faintest sound.

He didn't look into my eyes right away he stared at my worn blue sneakers his eyes traveled up my dark jeans then skimmed up at my sky blue shirt to rest finally on my face his expression quickly changed as he realized I wasn't a threat a poker face that would make card players envious, guarded look in his eyes slide into place like a mask.

He quickly stood from the floor his thin frame towering few inches above my own 5'1 frame I felt so small. My shoulder slumped inward unconsciously I didn't raise my eyes above his shirt collar we stood there a little while the only sound was my breathing after a couple of minutes I looked up to his face and I wished I hadn't.

He was studying my body language I felt like a bug being picked apart, like a helpless butterfly that was going to have her wings torn, pinned and put in a display box to be catalog with just his eyes.

My voice left me, my throat felt dry; my palms started to sweat and slightly shook as I quickly lifted my hand that felt it was holding a heavy boulder. His eyes final glanced down towards my offered hand like it was something disgusting when he realized the item specifically that was clasp between my fingers.

A look of confusion and something else flashed across his face as stretched out with his thin hand and took his glasses. His eyes bore into my mine again as if trying to read something that was written to small so you had to squint just to make out the words.

He quickly turned around lifting his backpack off the floor threw it over his shoulder and began walking away as if this strange encounter didn't happen. He kept walking as and it wasn't until he complete disappeared around the corner that I let loose a breath I had been holding in.

Sighing quietly to myself to leave some pushing some papers with my feet I quickly turned to the direction of my locker where I left my own book bag when something small was under my foot I bent down my hand picking up the small worn, brown, leather object. Someone up there must hate me I realized that the boy in haste to leave the scene of the crime had left something important behind, his wallet.

* * *

I sat down in my fourth period class while my history teacher; Mr. White, droned on and on with his lecture over the civil war. About 30 minutes before class was supposed to end he smiled evil to himself and channeled Darth Vader into his next words.

" Class I would you like you to turn in your writing assignments on the book you were supposed to read during your Christmas holiday…"

Slight groans and moans arouse throughout the classroom two students, both girls; I noticed had quickly stood to turn their assignments in while rest of class stared daggers at them until they sat down.

Quiet mummers arose throughout the class as the 23 out of 25 students(not included myself because I was excluded from this assignment to my joy) quickly began to rush through their back packs pull out there note books and put together 8 page paper that was supposed to take about month to complete into now 25 minutes crunch.

I opened my own bag I couldn't believe all that had happened to this morning I pulled out the wallet and gently turned it over in my hand rubbing my fingers on the rough worn edges.

_What am I gonna do?_ I don't even know who he is if I open his wallet it's going to be like a invasion of privacy.

_What if I give it to him and he thinks I stole it or something._

She shuddered as she recalled his attitude when she handed him back his glasses she couldn't imagine how he would react(or overreact) about this.

Sighing I returned it to my front pouch and quietly pulled out her journal from her bag she smiled as recalled her mother giving it to her the first day they moved into the house there rental home the land lady Mrs. Crane; had been welcoming.

* * *

(Flashback: Saturday January 7, 1990)(8 days ago)

" Now Ms. Tassel here is the kitchen just to the right is the door that leads to the basement.."

Mrs. Cranes' rought voice quickly faded into the back ground as she supervised the loaders with

the last of the boxes. She quietly sighed as she took the stairs in twos that led her way to her new bed room she gently carried the box in her arms like a life line she pushed open the door. Two windows in the room took up the right side of the wall were open allowing for gentle breeze to sway the white curtains birds could be heard chirping from the tree close to her window.

The bedroom was painted a soft blue that remind her of the sky back home in texas which was partial why chosen this room.

It had a small half closet just enough room to fit her clothes in and her own rest room so no having to make a trip in the hallway a night. She placed the box on the queen size bed unlike all the other boxes scattered across her floor opened the lid to pull out a picture to put on her nightstand it was a picture of her dad.

She kissed her hand then placed it over her fathers image set it down and reached into the box to start pulling out other frames of her friends and family.

When a soft knock on her door frame startle her

"Hey Sweetie can I help you with anything?" her mother saw the picture and made a sad smile at it.

"He looks so handsome in this one nice choice sweetie" she said softly.

"Thanks mom" I answered taking a deep breath.

She sat down on my pink comforter and smiled

" I know it's been hard kiddo you been such a sport with everything the funeral, moving out of state, a new house, going to a new school. But I know there are some things you can't tell me just like there is something's mommy doesn't share with you some personal things."

She handed her something the shape of a book wrapped in a brown bag to her and paused quietly waiting as she opened it.

A blue journal rested in her palms the site of it brought tears to her brown eyes with a voice full of emotion she said "Thanks mom"

And reach over and hugged her they sat there for 30 minutes before her mom announced that was time they got moving or they would never finish unpacking.

End flashback

* * *

She opened the journal it already had to two entries one for that horrid first day of school another from Wednesday night when she been feeling practically lonely and sad.

I picked up my purple pen and put a header on the top right corner of the page

_Friday January 13,1990 _

_Hey Dad,_

_So today I found myself observing the most outrageous thing a boy was getting bullied today in the hallway they dumped out his school bag and threw trash on him. I don't know what was worse the facility, hall monitors ignoring it or the students looking on in amusement as if the guy was just a part of the everyday entertainment at the high school. And you know I was alittle disgusted with myself for being too of coward to stop them I knew what they were doing was wrong I know you raised me better then this. I froze until it was all over and handed back his glasses to him the kid just screams brings a gun massacre high school type of guy so much aggression. I found his wallet on the floor I wish you were here to give me advice miss you so much._

_ A.T _

I put my journal away as a her people around me shuffling there books back into there bags the bell rang signaling the start of lunch period.

I scurried down the pack hallways to the cafeteria hopefully I made friends soon I was going to have a lot of free time on my hands.

"_I'll just read for my Advance Literature class.." _smiling to myself as I pushed open the double doors leading into the lunch hall my eyes looking for an empty table where I wouldn't be bothered.

* * *

The school day ended right on time at 4pm the students quickly rushed out of the building towards the small parking lot for students located on the right side of the school. My stomach growled a little at the thought of those chocolate cookies mom baked last night sitting in the dish waiting for me to devour it.

I smiled at the emptying halls as I made my way towards the exit my breath caught in my throat as I caught site of the boy from earlier making his way towards my direction his clothes were replaced by some green one piece suit the kind janitors wear. Once again the outfit seemed to be a size too large for him he looked like his was swimming in it and he was pushing trolley with cleaning supplies and a trashcan.

I didn't know what to do many ideas raced in my _mind I could once again make a fool of myself again and try to hand him back his wallet. Or I could throw it somewhere in one of the classrooms where he is cleaning but I then I would have to fallow him and what if he doesn't see it I'll feel bad. Or I could just turn it in to the front office so he wouldn't know it was me but what if the office aid let it slip that it was me._

As we were about to pass each other I took a deep breath for courage and turned around gently catching the sleeve.

He paused when he felt the slight tug on his sleeve and turned around slightly mission accomplished I relinquished his sleeve and step back to give us some personal space.

His eyes locked on me again I wasn't terrified like our last encounter and allowed myself to study his face.

His face over all was actually quiet feminine looking his skin was pale clear of blemishes and looked as smooth as a baby's bottom.

He had a slight pointed chin that was masculine enough that you knew he was a man. He had soft full lips that were currently held in a fine line _probably because I stopped him again. _A small pointed nose that was nowhere near huge like most guys it suited him. And then I looked at his eyes those were the bluest eyes I had ever seen like a clear blue sky I almost wanted to drown in. He closed his eyes and I noticed fine long lashes that would make any super model jealous.

His eyebrows were currently scrunched up _probably in irritation at my checking him out. _But then smoothed out and really accented his face _he probably tweezed them._

He angled his head down a little probably trying to get my attention but all I noticed was his boyish long that stopped right at his ears his bang fell forward.

I don't know how long really I stopped and was staring at him but with a huff he turned away getting back to his tasks I guess.

When I grabbed his wrist his arm tensed at the slight touch and again he turned his gaze at me.

"What?" his voice came out agitated quickly pulling his wrist from my grasp.

He took steps forward I took steps back and then quickly opened my pouch raising my hand up as if that would stop his advances when I finally shouted out hurriedly.

"(_ha fell down more like kicked)_Iwasjustaboutogo turnitintotheofficedon'tworryIhaven'topenedit."

He looked at my trembling hands then back at my red face and quickly took the wallet and placed in one of his pockets that didn't have a cleaning rag hanging out of it.

I turned around quickly made my hurried steps as fast as my short legs could get me from him I heard a soft "thank you" float in the air as I pushed the double doors open.

My mom's silver station wagon was pulled off to the side my mom still in her waitressing outfit smiled big when she noticed my tiny frame coming out of the school.

I rushed into the passenger's seat and was buckling up as she drove off.

"How was your day at school Sweetie?"

"Oh it was great I finished half of assignments so we can finish unpacking the last of the stuff Sunday if you want."

"Thats my girl" smiled and quickly turned the radio station to soul music.

I sighed and slide down my seat pushing my backpack over to give my legs more room

_Thank god it's Friday._

End chapter

* * *

Character List:

Ms. Tessel- 5'6 light brown hair, blue eyes, 31yrs old she is a full time waitress currently living in house ownd by .

Mrs. Crane- 5'3, 57 years old pepper hair black eyes is the land lady for the rental home my ocs family is currently living out in the rural area of Gotham.

Jonathan Crane- 5'5 16 yrs old, blue eyes, chocolate brown hair currently a Sophmore in hs works part time a janitor after school.

- my OC 15yrs old black hair, brown eyes who is currently a freshmen in hs lives with her mom; originally from Texas.

* * *

I know I went the whole chapter without saying my oc name I'm still working on it I know its gonna be a A name just cant find the right one I want. Jonathen also didnt get to intoduce himself but dont worry they have more time to talk next chapater.

The title for it is "Home is where the heart is"

Let me know your thoughts or if you have any ideas on what I should name her.

Thanks Ms.D


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Home Sweet Home

**The Id**

Defination:

The id is the only component of personality that is present from birth. This aspect of personality is entirely unconscious and includes of the instinctive and primitive behaviors. According to Freud, the id is the source of all psychic energy, making it the primary component of personality. The id is driven by the pleasure principle, which strives for immediate gratification of all desires, wants, and needs. If these needs are not satisfied immediately, the result is a state anxiety or tension( )

Authors note:

Hello everyone welcome back it's been a long time sorry I hit writers block for a bit that's why this chapter is so late.I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers for their insight the name idea I appreciate it your time you take to leave your input and to those who put my story on alert you flatter me.

The pairing is **Scarecrow/ OC** just in case anyone is curious if you don't like just go away I bolded it because most just skip the authors notes anyway. I am going to mess with the timeline a bit and also it's probably a little AU because everyone knows Jonathans back story if you don't go Google it. I like to update every two weeks that would give me time to look over the chapters I write also I'm currently beta-less so forgive me if I have any miss spellings or messed up sentence structure.

Thoughts- regular speech

_Thoughts- _inner thoughts

* * *

**March 16, 2003**

**Olympus Apartment Complex**

**Upper Gotham **

A call in the middle of the night awoke Dr Alexandria Tassel PhD in Clinical Pyschology from REM sleep rubbing her tried eyes she sat up as her mind caught up to her why was she awake? Looking over to her night stand 3:42 in the morning to her work cell ringing the imperial march going on and on.

She snatched her phone up her voice coming out rough with sleep " speaking Can I help you?"

A unfamiliar voice over the phone introduced themselves as " Jim Gordon Special Detective Mam I am going to ask for you to come down here I am in need of your professional opinion "

She quickly tried to make up an excuse it wasn't the first time the Gothem Police Department had tried to pull into its clutches but Gordon ended her stuttering mess of a excuse with a couple of words.

" Dr. Arkham recommended you to it won't take but a moment of your time"

She sigh as the Detective gave her directions over the phone.

Alex quickly pulled the bed covers off her legs and made a quick stop at restroom then towards her petite closet to get dressed.

SCSCSCSCSCSCSC

The Taxi pulled up to the building there were news vans around surrounding the apartment complex blocked off from the media.

She walked over to the closest officer showing him her ID from Arkham Asylum he pointed to the entrance to the crumbling building complex.

The door partial covered with decaying boards and she ducked down watching her steps as she made her way towards the back on the building where most of the officers seemed to be coming to and from.

* * *

**Saturday January 14,1990**

_Alexandria Tassel_signed her name on the right top corner then proceeded to scan over her writing assignment that was due on Monday placed it in the small complete pile on the right side of her mattress, her school books lay open around like some offering.

She read over her checklist for school assignments crossing out the ones that were complete

**Finish writing assignment for A.L.**

**Start reading on Othello**

**Finish skimming over chapter 13 in our American hist book**

**Put PE clothes in bag for school tomorrow**

**Research Periodic chart find list three gasses**

**Bring a Empty soda can for lab by Wednesday**

She crossed out Othello on her list and quickly opened her book to the page her bookmark (which was horses and stars) and begin skimming through it. Alexs' Advanced Literature class was currently going over Othello a Shakespearian play and was finishing up Act 2 Scene3 she groaned at the thought of reading aloud. Rolling over off her bed shakily stood her legs were asleep.

_That_ _what I get for staying in that position for hours_ she groaned when the tingling in feet began.

She really had only been doing school work for 45 minutes when her mind had begun to wonder. Stretched little while her body did its thing pulling down her nightshirt and straighten her shorts she scratched her stomach a little when a wonderful idea came.

_Time for a tiny break _she smiled

Alex made her way out of her room thank goodness her mom's door was the last in the hallway or she would feel bad for walking to go get her snack so late at night. Every footstep she took made it seem as if she weighted a thousand pounds (you know how old houses are.) the dark house took on another life when the lights went out random shadows changed and jumped out at her with every movement of the wind outside she made her way hurriedly to her destination, the kitchen. She flicked on the switch to their tiny cozy kitchen random little decorations of roosters placed on the walls and a large glass rested at the center of the breakfast nook. She walked towards the table and ran her hands on the red placemats and decorative gold plates sitting on the counter.

_almost like home_ she sighed.

She made her way towards the fridge without much thought began to pull out milk and then danced across to the shelves pulled out a tall glass and a pack of Oreos from the middle shelf.

She made room for herself on the table careful to move over the mat so she wouldn't be evidence of her visit.

Alex went through her task like a ritual pouring the milk into the cup dunking her Oreos into the glass drinking all the milk when she was done with her sweet tooth.

She quickly looked down to her nails in silent contemplation

"_**Why the long face kiddo?"**_

Her head shot up her eyes filling with tears this was the one thing they did together every year the night before she started school.

_Why did it have to be you dad?_

Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes

_Why did you have to go and be a hero.._

She could just picture it her father driving the same route he took to work for the past 12 years. A little red pickup parked on the side of the road, its hazard lights blinking.

Alex shook her head and quickly pushed those thoughts away _not tonight old girl need to stay focused._

She could do this she was a Tassel, she was a survivor…

* * *

**Thursday January 19, 1990**

**9:45 am**

**Place: High School**

After an uneventful week it felt like anything bizarre could not happen.

Fate had other plans.

Brown eyes met blue again who would have guessed? ( this class size of this campus was pretty small compared to other High schools in the area.)

Alex wasn't surprised at all her reaction wasn't either( which was fear) but his was.

He made determined steps in her direction blocking her path

"Hey you new girl stop!"

A rough jerk onto her backpack strap made her stumble a little closer to him.

"yyes?"

He waited till the halls emptied out and the tardy bell rang. Alex started breaking out in a nervous sweat as silence between her and this strange guy dragged on.

"I have something to give you before your mother picks you up after school today meets me in classroom 106 "

And with that he released the strap from his grasp he let her go carrying on with his steps till he disappeared around the hall to the left.

Her mind was whirling with wonder by the time 7th period rolled around she didn't know what to think.

_Who was this stranger? why the heck should she trust him? For all she knew he could be a weirdo trying to get her alone._

The bell signaled an end to her thoughts to her horror everyone quickly disappeared leaving her alone.

She took hasten steps towards the hall and before she realized it the numbers of room 106 loomed over her.

Entering what appeared to be an empty science lab a familiar green jump suit fill by a certain boy was busying mopping the back area where the lab tables were. He stopped what he was doing grabbed a brown box taped shut on the counter closes to him.

"Your land lady told me to send this to you as a welcome gift I came by your rental home but you and your mother were already gone. Here take it."

He pushed his glasses further up his nose a tick or nervous habit she assumed.

Alex ran her hands over the box it weight close to nothing she wondered what it was.

The boy began to turn back to his work when she stopped him again.

"Thank you my name is Alexandria Tessal. Sorry for causing you so much trouble how do you know where I lived? Do you also rent a home from ?"

He gave a little smile to himself and looked over his shoulder his blue eyes shinned from behind his glasses " My name is Jonathan if you must know. Yes I do rent a home from her as well. Now go away girl I need to finish this hall or ill be here all night."

He picked up his mop and began to clean another section of the floor ignoring her again like didn't exist.

She was dazed by him _what a strange boy._

Alex didn't realize just how much he unhinged her until she was sitting in her mother car and her mom trying to get her attention.

"Alex honey you alright? You look out of it there for minute." Her mother worrying over her again she saw her stare at the box in her hand.

"Whats that? Some gift from a secret admirer?"

Alex glanced at her mom horrified as they pulled away from the school and with some irritation in her tone that quickly bled out of her.

"No..I mean no mom this is from one of our neighbors who passed it down from our land lady Ms. Crane. He said it was a welcoming gift to make us feel right at home or something.."

Her mom smiled

"oh Mrs. Crane is just so thoughtful well hurry up silly girl open it" her mom took quick glances down and back to the road as she drove them home.

Alex ripped off the tape, pushed past the bubble wrap and pulled at a large rectangle mat with red bold letter written across it.

"Oh how sweet" said "I love that phrase **home sweet home **just what we needed to ceresin our new abode."

Alex zoned out her mother as began to start humming along with the radio her thoughts drawn to the mysterious boy _Jonathan sure is strange._

* * *

Okay chapter two is done please read and review once again like to mention this is beta less so have a heart hoped y'all enjoyed this installment next chapter is called Cleanliness is next to godliness. See ya soon Ms.D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : Cleanliness is next to Godliness

Authors note:

Hey guys welcome back to another chapter of Id thank you for the views and for those who review the last chapter really apperciate it. Well here is the third installment of my multi chapter fic enjoy!

Got alittle treat for you yall Jonathans POV in this chapter so tell me what you think about it.

If there are any errors ill correct them tomorrow –MS.D

**Warning: Later on in the chapter there is going to abuse to a minor and religious things brought up please don't be offend Mrs. Crane is a demented women I'm trying to show this in my writing. I'll put up a warning before it begins and when it ends so you can skip it.**

JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJJ AJAJJJAJJJJAJJJJAJJJAJJAJAJA JAJAJAJJJAJJJAJJJAJJJ

**(Run Down)Scorn Apartment complex-Crime Scene**

**Downtown Gotham**

**2010**

Alex walked into the maze of apartments with each section of wall cut down linking the rooms into a giant room.

The smell damp rotting wood hung and something decaying hung in the air. Alex almost vomited when she entered the area and by the looks of pale, green looking officers not everyone had been lucky to keep their dinners.

Her brown eyes study the scene around her bodies was covered with white sheets, nobody moved anything until everything had been documented.

They were still covering one of victims a 17 year old male frozen in death his face looked like he had seen the devil himself.

She thought sadly _what kind of horrors these people had to suffer before the body gave out from the torture at the hands of Gotham's' notorious sociopaths'._

She moved past room after room the bodies began to double most likely the villain had created the right mixture of fear and an x factor to create instant death.

Random scatters of trash, vomit, and fecal matter in random nooks.

She finally came to a room that was sectioned off with yellow tape the door closed.

Officers stood at entrance on guard for any unauthorized personal trying to access the room.

A large detective stood off to side speaking with a female officer his face looked like he hadn't shaved or washed in while. He zeroed in on her at once and quickly came over towards her direction. Pointing his cubby finger at her a tooth pick held in between his plump lips.

"Who let you in here lady this is a crime scene?"

Other officers turned to stare at the commotion as Private Detective again asked her the same question.

Jim Gordon came behind her clasping his hands on her shoulder.

"Relax Harvey this is one of Doctors from Arkham called her here myself"

Commissioner Gordon quickly guided towards the ominous door and what lay behinds it, secrets to the master mind behind it.

JAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJJ AJAJJJAJJJJAJJJJAJJJAJJAJAJA JAJAJAJJJAJJJAJJJAJJJ

**1990**

**Saturday afternoon**

**Old Grove Road**

**Rental Home/Tassel Residence**

Alex stretched her hands out wide her pale skin warming in the sunlight running her fingers over the flower buds in her mother's garden.

It was the last week January before the month was set to start up Alex and were outside doing some yard work organizing her mother's bird bath and hanging homemade bird feeders in the tall oak trees in her yard.

Alex raised her hands to shield her eyes from the sun this sky didn't compare anything to Texas blue her brown hair escaped the pony tail blowing with breeze.

Wearing flip flops, shorts, a pink tank top that stops at her mid drift the weather was lovely she was going to enjoy it before another cold front moved in ruining it all.

As her mother moved on to another bush that need to be trimmed and pruned Alex left the front to move towards the backyard hers family's clothes blew in the breezes.

Further into the field surrounding her home was a large willow tree she could the tops of the tree stretched out reaching towards the heavens.

Jumping over the tiny fence she quickly made her way through the field of grass towards the large tree, tall grass moving around until it swallowed her tiny frame.

….

When she finally made it the old willow she pushed long leaves that danced when the wind blew.

Beneath the willow branches was a different world even the light looked different there was small patches of green where snow had not touched all winter long.

She sat down at the base of one of its large roots listening to the sounds of the earth made. She found her sanctuary and her quiet peace.

Time flew by and before she knew it the sun was setting the day was almost at an end she walked back through the field her mother was in the front yard a cool pitched of lemonade sat beside her.

waved her over a glass waiting for her as if her mother knew she was coming.

Alex quickly sat on the front stoop an old station wagon drove by slowing to a creep as it came up to their home.

"Oh its she told Alex. "Hello Mrs. Crane thank you for the lovely welcome gift."

The gentle old smiled politely at them "Well hello I'm so happy you liked it as the lord told us to love thy neighbor. Good day to you young lady"

Alex looked at sweet face that looked at her mother with polite interest suddenly shot towards her something she couldn't exactly tell what flashed across the old women's' face.

She shuddered a little when the wagon continued down the road _that old women sure is strange._

**Jonathan Crane POV**

Jonathan waited till they were a ways past the Tassels home before raising himself for the back seat sitting position.

His grandmother began ranting "Devil servants lay await everywhere Jonathan. Hiding and waiting to steal your soul looks at that harlot and her daughter. Probably born out of wedlock that slut. And did you see what her daughter was wearing. No of course not you're a good boy."

Her black eyes narrowed as she stared at him through the review mirror looking for some guilty thought to cross his mind and give him away.

As they pulled up towards lot where the Crane household had been for over 50 years. Mrs. Crane stopped and pulled a chain automatically open the gate. Parking her car in the Garage the late Mr. Crane had built by head.

The quickly parked and exited the vehicle walking up the porch steps Jonathan quickly entered into the household.

The room was decorated with crosses, plan white walls and hard wood floors polished to perfection, the smell of moth balls and rotten roses hung in the air.

After a couple of steps the elderly lady turned around her eyes narrowing grabbing his hands "What is this?"

Jonathan stared down towards his nails _ohgodohgod_ he chanted over and over again in his head.

The elderly women hunched over with age was, eye level with her grandson. Pieces of dirt caught under his nails from early when he helped the pastor and his wife move barrels from outside into the storage shed.

"Grandmother I can explain please the pastor.."

"Silence you bring filth into my home, you bring the devil into our sanctum and then seek to blame another for your sins"

Quickly dragging his frail, thin, body towards the cellar door in the kitchen, grabbing him hard enough to that it left bruises.

*****WARNING:Okay stop reading here if you don't want to be offend or read violent material******

Throwing him down half way he landed hard on his knees, his glasses flying somewhere off in the under the washing machine.

He tried to stand back up but Mrs. Crane from behind slapping him so hard his vision blurred.

Pulling him by his hair she dragged him over towards the furthest point from the stairs grabbing the collar that hung above the floor beams securing it around his neck and forcing the young man to stand.

He began to shake in fear the tiny old women's body transformed by the shadows into an evil entity bent on bringing him pain.

She walked off towards the washing machine where the different containers were stores coming back with a white bleach bottle that had recently purchased.

Grandmother Crane started reciting the lords prayer aloud.

"Our Father in heaven,

hallowed be your name,

your kingdom come,

your will be done,

on earth as in heaven"

He began to scream when the chemical poured over his head around his face some of it dribbling into his eyes.

She slapped him again so telling to "Only the devil can hear your cries God is deaf to wicked pleas he punish is swift and just." Blood dribbled down his chin mixing with the bleach that ran down his body.

She began again

"Give us today our daily bread.

Forgive us our sins

as we forgive those who sin against us"

Pouring out the rest of the container on him threw the empty container towards the ground.

Grabbing his long hair yanking it hard it made his scalp ache he cried out again. "You will be silent boy or as god as my witness I'll make you suffer." Walking away Jonathan knew it was too soon there had to be more the prayer was only half finished. He was proven right when second later a swish followed stinging across his back startled him.

"Save us from the time of trial

and deliver us from evil.

For the kingdom, the power, and the glory are yours

now and for ever. Amen.

He continued to his him with the whip for the horses he held is his cries biting down hard on his lip. "Say it, SAY IT, SAY AMEN YOU FLITH!"

Tears finally streamed down his face relieving his irritated eyes for a brief moment " Amen Amen Amen Amen" he chanted over and over again long after the old women stopped whipping him.

He laid there for hours till late into the night the bleach, blood and tears mixing till he knew nothing else finally lost consciousness.

**End of Chapter**

**Thank you all for you reading please leave a review I know Alex and Jonathan didn't get to interact with one another but I promise next chapter they will. See you guys next chapter Ms.D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Amor

**Authors note: ****Hello faithful readers I'm back with another chapter sorry this took so long I'm taking 16 hours this semester and don't have a lot of free time to write. But here it is my late update hope yall enjoy: Ms. D**

**Also to answer some reviews if want you can skip to the start of the chapter.**

**Mr. Frost**

I totally understand I feel bad for Jonathan as well but like I said trying to show that Granny Crane is a complex character. Like night and day everyone acts a certain way in front of people as you soon find out with Jonathan even Alex has this human quality to them too.

**chocolate bear**

Wish Granted! :D

Also to my other readers thanks for your support :D

**Defination:**

**The id is the only component of personality that is present from birth. This aspect of personality is entirely unconscious and includes of the instinctive and primitive behaviors. According to Freud, the id is the source of all psychic energy, making it the primary component of personality. The id is driven by the ****pleasure principle****, which strives for immediate gratification of all desires, wants, and needs. If these needs are not satisfied immediately, the result is a state anxiety or tension( )**

**The pairing is ****Scarecrow/ OC**** just in case anyone is curious if you don't like just go away I bolded it because most just skip the authors notes anyway. I am going to mess with the timeline a bit and also it's probably a little AU because everyone knows Jonathans back story if you don't go Google it. I like to update every two weeks that would give me time to look over the chapters I write also I'm currently beta-less so forgive me if I have any miss spellings or messed up sentence structure.**

Thoughts- regular speech

_Thoughts- _inner thoughts

**Run Down)Scorn Apartment complex-Crime Scene**

**Downtown Gotham**

**2003**

Foil covered the barely transparent windows and discarded trash lay on rotting floor boards of the run down complex. Alex modest black shoes made slight noises as she walked over crumpled papers that littered the entry way to the master minds sanctum.

Two nameless faces turned around from their work to node in acknowledgement at the inspector behind her. Their Gotham Forensic badges flashing the dim room lit by bright lamps that were no doubt set up by Gothams finest police force.

She took hasten steps in the room with each step she felt the little girl from Texas melt away and the professional Psychologist force its way out of her. The one that spent 7 years being educated in university far from Gotham city, applying for an internship that later lead to her practicing in Arkham Asylum.

Examining her surroundings she noticed in the center of the room stood a lone stainless steel, lab table that stood out among the disarray.

The room appeared to be a kitchen converted into home laboratory no doubt the mastermind playing mad scientist into the dark hours of the night

Alex moved slowly about taking in the small details as she went her small fingers playing with edges of her sleeves. Trying to ignore itchy lab coat draped over her person that was a size too large for her petit frame.

The quiet chatter of Private Investigator Harvey and Gordon and the forensic team melted away as she started her task.

She walked past the lab table towards a frame with door ripped off and into a dank hallway that smelled of stale air.

The short walk to another door this one seemed different the door seemed reinforced she twisted knob it easily swung open to reveal an ordinary room with a lumpy mattress and bed frame that had seen better days.

There was a small restroom to right which she had no doubt lead to bathroom of the tiny apartment.

She took in another breathe the air smelled subtle difference a little fresher, more sterile compared to the other rooms.

Alex walked towards the bed exhausted suddenly by the situation she was in.

She sank down into the edge of mattress her body giving out as gravity assisting her in her descent.

She tiredly rubbed her eyes hoping to compose herself enough to go back to the Gordon and tell him her search was futile.

When she noticed something wedged between the bed frame and the mattress.

She leaned over quickly releasing it from its prison staring back towards the door as guilty held the tiny worn journal in her hands.

This was it what the detective was certainly looking for a large lead in the case.

She hastily flipped open the journal neat handwriting covered the white pages.

_Day 18_

_Subjective 6 _

_Age:10_

_Sex: female_

_Subject took twice the amount of dosage of mixture A-23 quickly succumbed to the drug before I had a chance properly document her reaction. Further testing is required….._

Page after page filled with the same detached clinical observation as if the person was observing mice instead of human beings.

Heavy footsteps echoed the empty hallway the floor creaking loudly startled her from her readings.

Alex stood quickly the book she was cradling in her lap fell in a heap on the floor.

Hurriedly she bent over retrieving an object fell out of one of the pages her face lost its color.

A lone** rose** lay compressed thinly she held it gently in-between her fingers bringing it to her face to study it, the fragrance lightly coming off it. _**(important item to remember)**_She quickly placed it in her pocket as the detectives frame filled the door way. She held in journal up to them as they approached her, the object catching there attention they didn't notice her strange movement before entering.

"Detective Harvey, Gordon I think I've found something that might interest you."

**1990**

**Tuesday **

**February 5**

**8:00 am**

**Place: High School**

The halls of the campus filled with rushed bodies of peers quickly filing into class as the bell tolled on by the speakers announcing the start of another boring day in the rural outskirts of Gothem high school.

Her light footsteps making their way to her first period class. Her brown eyes took in the familiar walls and faces she passed as she hurriedly made it before the tardy bell rang overhead.

"Glad you could join us this morning Ms. Tassel" her teacher Mr. Morse chuckled a little as he shut the door behind her.

She flew to her assigned seating the second row third from the back dodging spitballs and backpacks that littered floor of the tight walkway.

She paused mid step as blue eyes met brown it felt like eternity had passed. Alex looked down to her worn boots when the stare down didn't seem to be ending walking to her seat as conversation quieted down as Mr. Morse began babbling off todays writing assignments.

Alex was surprised to see Jonathan Crane it had been over two weeks since she had seen him.

His grandmother had kindly come by her home to inquire if she could pick Jonathans school work for him while he recovered from a 'terrible cold'.

Each school day she had handed off his school work to the elderly lady as she stopped in her worn down car from her drive down the lane to her home. Placing them in the passenger's seat driving off without so much as a word of the boy's condition, giving a sweet thank you and sending her mother well wishes leaving a cloud of dust trailing behind her.

She looked over his frame he seemed of have thinned further if that was possible his hand shakily held the pencil as he work down everything the teacher said.

He wore his customary khaki pants and another overly large sweater that seemed swallow his upper body in a gray dullness.

She waited till the end of class, after everyone rushed out of their seats to be the first out the door as if that mattered.

Jonathan and Alex were the only students left as the teacher gave Jonathan a little smile and conversation began ending with the small boy handing in his late assignments.

The teacher walked out afterword's as a call from a colleague in the hall stole his attention.

Another few minutes passed in silence as Jonathan slowly turned around as if finally acknowledging her presence. His small frame seemed to give off a different vibe as she slowly approached him, his blue eyes hidden behind his long shaggy hair and glasses.

Alex smiled softly at him "Hello Jonathan how are you?"

"I see you go the assignments I gave to your grandmother"

"Did you.." the sentence died on her lips as his eyes finally made contact again.

His blues eyes piercing her with a hatred that threaten to eat her alive, slowly, and painfully was the vibe she getting from him.

All her life she had never seen anyone look at his with such distaste as if the very air was breathing was a waste it made her feel cold.

She was suck in shock she barely registered he had exited the room leaving her frozen in her place till long after the tardy bell toll echoing in her ears.

JJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJJ AJAJJJAJJJJAJJJJAJJJAJJAJAJA 

**1990 **

**Friday February, 8th**

**6th Period**

**Place: High School**

Mr. Garrison stared hard at the room full of dunderheads that he was paid to fill with knowledge. He stood in front of the classroom a slight cough singling the start of lecture for his geometry class.

The years of teaching high school had left him bitter in his old age at wasting his time thinking he could make a difference. Ha if only someone had told him years ago how empty his life would be he would have laughed at their faces. But looking the sight now brought nothing but extreme disgust as generation after generation slowly rotted away moral sense leaving behind this in its wake.

Writing down the assigned pages on the board the advanced placement class or AP level class began working with urgency a quit mummer as students asked each other for assistant on math equations that confused them.

A quiet day was soon forgotten when a loud crash in the back of the room was heard heads quickly turned to the commotion taking place.

Mr. Garrison stared hard at the scene in front of him the boy he hadn't seen for almost three weeks lay on the floor his papers floating down around him like snow. Jonathan Crane's glasses lay askew on his feminine nose, his pale features turned slightly flushed as he felt eyes on him.

couldn't stand trouble makers right underneath that were those who constantly missed class he glared cruelly at the young man.

"Mr. Crane, please leave my classroom. I won't have this sort of disruption every time you feel the need to attend my class!"

The boy scamper up off the floor in a flash gathered his items heading towards the exit as if the fire was nipping at his heels.

"Alright hush up you all back to work before I assign double pages for homework tonight"

That ended the loud roar into a silent murmur again back to a normalcy that could tolerate. For now…

JAJAJAJJ_AJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJJ AJAJJJAJJJJAJJJJAJJJAJJAJAJA _

**Jonathans POV**

_Jonathan_ quickly walked off towards the library to wait for 6th period to start. He passed heart shape decorations pinks, reds, and purple colors that flooded the halls he wished that he had missed this holiday. Gods he couldn't wait to graduate and leave this all behind.

His fist suddenly tightened their hold on the books in his arms as he recalled the pervious events that had just occurred.

_**Flashback**_

_Jonathan knew he was lucky had gone almost all day without someone noticing him floating in and out one class to the next._

_Till his luck ran out when he entered his AP Geometry Class his blues turned towards the ground sitting in his assigned seat his entrance hadn't gone unnoticed._

_It started off with quiet murmurs calling him names like loser, fag, girl and then escalated to saying things like they hoped he died._

_Throwing paper waded into small pieces throwing it in this direction when the teacher wasn't looking._

_Finally they pushed him out of his chair throwing his books and binder to the ground with him when he refused to pay attention to their taunts._

_**End of Flashback**_

Overwhelmed with his thoughts he fallowed the ramp down into the old library opening the door as the familiar scent of dusty books and rows of selves comforted him.

He walked passed the first shelves till he reached the center. Twelve long tables lined up in floor rows allowing for the students to remain in sight of the single Liberian, ; her reception desk near the offices to the right.

He almost missed the lone figure sitting two tables down a familiar brown hair and black button up shirt, blue jeans and boots letting him know just who the figure was.

He quietly made his way over towards her she seemed to be absorbed in her reading she hardly noticed his presence.

Three things happened at once like a chain reaction.

Jonathan dropped his books on the table, Alexandra Tassel jumped up looking at him startled, and a warm feeling inside of Jonathan filled his belly.

He sneered at her frightened expression "oh" she said in hushed tone

"You startled me. How long have you been there?"

He pushed his overly larges glasses up his nose smiling smugly "Long enough. What's the matter did I scare **YOU**?" he emphasized the last word.

He didn't know what gave him more pleasure seeing the fear that had flashed across her face when he startled her or then look that she gave him now. A panic face, anxious body language told him all he needed to know.

He towered over her sitting form moving grabbing the book off the table closing it as he read the book title. _A disgusting love book_; his eyes narrowed down at her placing the book down in front of her.

"Filling your head with nonsense I see. NO ONE in this school even notices you exist tell me what man would take the time to love someone as pathetic as you? hmmm."

He paused waiting for some reaction her face remained blank oh how he detested that expression most.

"What did you hope to accomplish? You think by giving me my school work I would be in your debt? That somehow magically I would see you as a person I might want to befriend?"

He waited for the words to register in her eyes before finishing her off, a stab in her heart.

" Oh please your just a hick from nowhere Texas!"

Something flashed across the young girls face again, a broken expression this time.

She stood up for a moment grabbed her book bag and fled the room her brown eyes turning towards his direction to see if he gave chase. Muffled footsteps could be heard as she run out the door into the hallow halls.

Silence filled the empty room suffocating the only one left….

**JAJAJAJJ**_**AJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJJJ AJAJJJAJJJJAJJJJAJJJAJJAJAJA **_

_**Okay so I have spilt this chapter into two look forward to the next installment Chapter 5: Amor :D Review review**_


End file.
